1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equivalent circuit and a method thereof for simulating a switch, and more particularly, to equivalent circuit and a method thereof for simulating an RF switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the rapid development of wireless communication systems, wireless devices offering great convenience are widely used in daily communications. With wireless devices, people are able to exchange information, share experiences, and communicate with each other anytime and anywhere. Because of the wide usage of wireless devices, more various and new wireless products are developed. To shorten the flow path of a new wireless product, before the production of the new wireless product, the manufacturer usually uses circuit simulation software to analyze the electrical characteristics of the new wireless product, and then estimates and improves the quality of the circuit of the new wireless product according to the result of the simulation.
Usually a wireless device has two abilities: receiving radio signals and transmitting radio signals. To avoid wasting electric energy, when transmitting radio signals, an RF switch is used to control operations of outputting the radio signals. However, as the operating frequency of wireless devices increases and the size of RF elements reduces, the prior art circuit simulation software cannot be used to simulate an RF switch correctly.